


Let Me Know You

by UndeniableMisconceptions



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, College Life, Dorks, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hero Stuff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter really needs a hug, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, not so secret identities, voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableMisconceptions/pseuds/UndeniableMisconceptions
Summary: Peter Parker is a wallflower. Just another dork with a lot of insecurities and a sharp tongue. He has little means of filtering his opinions and thought, and doesn't have many friends. He generally keeps to himself, and just tries to get by. Spider Man is the hero that he wishes he could always be. Smart, witty, strong, and confident, his alternate persona only comes out when the mask is one. Really, he's a mix of the two, but the only person who really knows that is his best friend Gwen Stacy.Enter Wade Wilson/Deadpool, his eccentric occasional team up who is determined to know who Spider is under the mask. And Wade always gets what he wants, regardless of what means are necessary.Clumsy attempts of courting, sad reveals, a little angst and a lot of fluff are the result.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is smarter than Peter thinks... Or is He?

Peter, for one, could not believe Gwen had forced him out on his night off. But even more so, he couldn't believe he had been brought to a club for a party and then left behind. All he had was a red plastic cup full of neon liquid with the pungent scent of mistakes and regrets.

Well that and his unwavering scowl.

He shifted uncomfortably against the wall he was leaning on, glancing around anxiously. This was definitely not his sort of scene; and he definitely did not want to be there.

"I'm surrounded by neanderthals..." He muttered, pushing his glasses up, frown consistent and ever deepening.

Not to mention the clothes he had been forced into were less than comfortable. The tightest jeans he owned and a maroon button up.

'Undone with the sleeves rolled up so it looks casual and sexy.'

He rolled his eyes at her words, but let her do as she pleased. After all, she always won in the end, so why fight? Regardless of his super strength and webs, he always eventually ceded to her in the end.

Why?

Well, because if he didn't, she would run off to his Aunt May and fucking tattle on him like a five year old. But she wouldn't tell the whole story, just the part where Peter wouldn't go out with her and was acting like a social recluse.

“You look constipated.” Peter was drawn from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked up to see Wade Wilson, dressed to the nines in a suit, gloves, and his mask, “Something wrong with your drink baby boy?”

A small amount of panic rose in his throat, but he swallowed it down as he looked back at his cup.

He doesn't know I'm Spiderman He reassured himself, This is just a hell of a coincidence…

At the moment, he wasn't witty, sarcastic Spiderman. Just plain old nerdy, socially awkward Peter Parker.

"You're talking to me?" The boy's words came out as a half question, "Sorry," he corrected himself, "Obviously you are talking to me. That was a stupid question... statement? Ugh."

Maybe socially awkward was an understatement.

"My drink... well if you can call it than and not just a concoction of toxins," He said with a sour face, choosing to ignore the pet name as he usually did with the erratic man, "Unfortunately it’s just fine."

"Because if it wasn't, I could just throw it away, but I feel bad wasting alcohol. I prefer it not mixed into a neon monstrosity" The brunet eyed it as though it was some strange alien poison.

He looked up at the man who'd addressed him, "Sorry, I'm just not big on parties. Least of all ones filled with uncivilized, drooling, obnoxious meatheads." He said.

“Hey now kiddo.” Deadpool scolded, “You're talking to the uncivilized, drooling, obnoxious meathead who owns this club and organized this lovely gathering of douchebags and sluts.” he wagged a finger at the boy, smirk heard in his voice though it couldn't be detected through his mask.

Brown eyes widened as he flushed in embarrassment, “I'm so sorry. I had no idea- I mean- I don't take back what I said, but perhaps I should be more cautious when talking to strangers.”

Wade burst into laughter at the boy’s antics. He had gotten embarrassed and apologized, but admitted that he stood by his word, “Well aren't you something.” he drawled, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Insulting me and my club and not even taking it back.” he shook his head incredulously.

“Well I wouldn't want to lie.” the boy said honestly, “If you want me to leave, I can-”

“Let me buy you a drink kid; I like you.” The man interrupted with a grin that showed through the mask, “And for the record, I like that the toxic waste cocktail is neon green.” He added.

Peter was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. After all, as Spider Man, the brunet knew Deadpool pretty damn well at this point, and he always did have pretty strange tendencies. So he placed the drink in the man’s gloved hand and shrugged, “Why not, it’d be a good story to tell my friends if I had any,” He laughed, “The merc with the mouth bought me a drink at his own club.”

Deadpool flipped up his mask and backed the drink with practiced ease, “That’s the spirit baby boy,” He encouraged with a toothy grin as they made their way to the bar, settling onto stools next to one another, “Pick your poison kitten.” He waved his hand extravagantly.

After drinks were ordered, Peter peered at the man curiously, “Tell me something, Deadpool, “Why are you hanging around with me? Plenty of beautiful people here, men and women alike, all of whom would love your company, and yet you sit here with the nerdy wallflower.”

[Good question.] White agreed in Wade’s head.

{He’s got a cute butt.} Yellow explained.

[Ah, well. I guess I can agree on that.]

“At least we agree on something.” Wade rolled his eyes, turning back to the boy, “Are you saying you don’t love my company sweetcheeks?”

The man pouted, “I’m wounded.” He clutched his chest dramatically, “And here I thought we had a connection, but alas.” He swooned.

[Oh. What a tragedy.] White deadpanned, voice monotonous.

{The drama! The heartbreak! The blue balls!} Yellow screeched dramatically, striking a dramatic pose.

[You can’t pose dumbass. You don’t have a body.]

{I can still dream!}

It was at that point that Wade realized that he’d been so focused on the boxes, he hadn’t heard what the cute brunet had said. But brown eyes were focused on him, doe like, yet sharp as they appraised him. Up close, he could really see the young man’s face, sharp, but youthful. Maybe a little too sharp, he looked like he didn’t eat much, which was typical of a college student. There was delicate bruising and fine lines beneath his eyes, indicating a lack of sleep.

{He’s attractive.}

[He’s young.]

{Sorry, can’t hear you over my raging boner.}

“Hello, earth to the Merc?” A dark brow was raised in question.

“Ah fuck.” Wade snapped his attention back to the boy, “Sorry baby boy, the voices in my head can be so distracting sometimes.” He sighed, “Repeat the question?” He requested.

“You never answered why you’re hanging around me.” Peter replied, used to the man’s antics.

“Ah, well,” The man grinned, “That one is easy, you’re just such a cutie pie. And that bubble butt.” He licked his lips, “How could I not talk to you kitten.”

Peter flushed, rolling his eyes and picking up his drink to distract himself, “No seriously,” Deadpool continued, “You have no idea how much I’d love to bury my tongue in your-” The boy slammed the drained cup on the counter and looked to the man with a cold hardness in his eyes.

“What’s with the look kitten?”

[Bum. Bum. BUUUUUUUMMMM.]

{You done fucked up.}

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking too.” The boy said, “But I’m not an object, a slut, or the type of person who will let someone talk to them like they’re nothing more than a plaything.” He said harshly, “Thanks for the drink, and I’ll be taking my leave.”

Peter knew how Deadpool was, but it wasn’t an excuse for assuming that the brunet was just some bar hoe that he could objectify. The man was lewd and perverted, a little bit crazy, and a little more than dangerous, but this was a side of him the boy hadn’t wanted to see. It was one thing for him to say that kind of stuff to Spider Man, who he’d known for awhile and had a relationship with. But with some random kid from the bar. Well, maybe he was a little upset that it seemed as though his alternate persona wasn’t anything special to the masked man, he talked to everyone like that…

“Wait!” Wade stumbled, catching the boy’s arm. “Hey, I’m sorry.” He looked down almost bashfully for a moment, “It wasn’t meant to be a degrading statement, I just wanted to see you blush.”

“Honest to the gods, I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything about you, I just kind of say things without thinking, ya know?”

{Scouts honor.}

[You two are so stupid.]

Peter paused, a small frown on his lips. He did know. He knew Deadpool very well in fact, and he knew he was a little more butthurt than he should be. But it had been embarrassing, and at the same time made him feel like Spidey wasn’t as special to the man, “Why are you even bothering.”

“You remind me of someone…” Wade admitted, “I just… I’d like to get to know you a little.”

“I have work in the morning.” The boy said, glancing away.

“Just a little longer?”

The hero thought for a moment, then took a pen from his pocket. He took the man’s hand and began to pull the glove away, causing the Merc to recoil. With a stern look though, he allowed the boy to remove it and scribble something on his hand. The number to his civilian phone.

“I’ll see you around.” Peter said, then he was gone.

{We got his number!} Yellow squealed in delight.

[You really think that’s Webhead]

“Yeah, sounds just like him, and I’d know that ass anywhere.” Wade smirked, watching the boy disappear into the crowd. He turned around and ordered another drink from the bar, sipping it triumphantly.

{We forgot something…}

“And what would that be?”

[His name. Dumbass.]

The man choked, coughing, “God… Fucking… Shit.” He managed in frustration as he regained his ability to breathe.

{Weird mental image}

[We’ve seen weirder.]

Deadpool couldn’t help but snort at that, turning and coming face to face with a beautiful blond girl, “What did you say to Twink?” She frowned at the man, “He left in a hurry.”

“Not much.” The man drawled, “Why do you care sweetie pie?” He questioned.

“Because if you’re harassing my best friend, we’re going to have an issue, Wade Wilson.” She said fiercely, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

The boxes snarled, and Wade smirked, drawing a gun and placing it to her head with narrowed eyes, “I think you’re forgetting who I am babygirl.” he said, pulling her close, “And you should really watch the way you talk to crazy men.”

It was a subtle movement, and she never once broke eye contact or showed any sign of fear, but in less than a minute, the mercenary was looking at the clean slice where his hand used to be. The appendage, gun still in his grip, fell to the ground and the club went silent.

“Hey there Spidey.” The man said casually, watching his hand beginning to reform, “I see you sharpened your knives.

“What do you think you’re doing, threatening innocent civilians.” The boy demanded, physically shaking in anger.

“She talked back to me.” The man said with a shrug, “I was just scaring her.” He added, “The safety was still on.”

The red and blue clad hero did not seem amused as he stared at the man, “And you wonder why I don’t trust you.”

[Ouch.]

{That one stung a little bit.}

“C’mon baby boy, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Firstly, I am sorry I upset you, secondly, I will never not call you my baby boy, thirdly, let me make it up to you.” He offered, “How about some ice cream?”

“No.” The young hero deadpanned, “You don’t deserve ice cream.”

He turned to leave the club, “What about chimichangas.” The Merc called after him, following as he exited the club, “How did you make it here so fast? And also, what is it about baby girl’s bracelet that called you to her.”

Spider froze, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do.”

He turned to the man, “Stop threatening innocents.” was all he said, then he swung off into the night.

“I didn’t hear a please!” He called after the man with a grin.

The only response he received was a middle finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightweight [Bullshit.] Stalking and first dates

[You are literally so stupid.]

“What are you going on about.” The man complained, washing his body thoroughly beneath a steamy spray.

[Well let’s see.] The amount of mocking in the voice was off the charts, [What happens when you wash with soap.

{I’m so lost…]

“You clean off dirt and blood.”

{Yeah…}

[And maybe any ink or writing…] White prompted.

{THE PHONE NUMBER!!!!}

“Fuck me.” The man swore, looking at the smeared ink on his scarred hand in disdain, “No name and no number…”

{I mean, we know where he lives.}

[Correction, we know where Spidey lives.]

“If we show up, he’ll sense it’s us and put on the mask. I can’t let him know I know his civilian identity…”

[We can stalk him from a distance, ya know, like, undercover.]

“But what if we get caught?”

{Coincidence.}

“I’m more of a fate type of guy.”

[Call it what you will, but if you wanna find out more about him, you’ll have to pursue him as both of his egos.]

“I suppose you have a point.” He sighed, turning off the water.

{Operation Creep on Sweet cheeks is ago.}

“That makes me sound like a creep.”

[You are a creep.]

“I guess I can’t argue…”

\---

Peter almost made it too easy to learn his routine as a civilian.

{If we were a cereal killer, he’d be an easy victim.}

[It’s serial. Dumb ass.]

“I love cereal.” Wade said offhandedly, watching Peter make a coffee for one of his customers through a pair of binoculars from a rooftop across the street. He had been following the boy around for a few days now in his own civilian clothes, but wasn’t sure how to approach him and make it seem like a coincidence.

{Why don’t we just go in and order a drink and be like, ‘Hey, I didn’t know you worked here? I lost your number!}

“That's…” Wade started, “Actually not a terrible plan.”

[What is this feeling… Pride? I’m so proud you’re not a complete dumb ass Yellow.] White said with sarcasm laced sincerity.

{Awhhhhhhhhhh, you’re so- Wait…}

“Just don’t think to hard about it Yellow.” Wade rolled his eyes, standing up and cracking his back, “Let’s go do thi-”

“Why have you been stalking me.”

Wade squealed, practically jumping out of his skin.

[I wish we could jump out of this skin.]

{And straight into a new one.}

[Peter’s skin is nice. Wed could skin him and wear it.]

{...}

[...]

{I’m glad you don’t have your own body.}

[It’s probably for the best.]

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said quickly, throwing his hands up defensively before realizing the binoculars were still clutched in one. The brunet looked at them pointedly, raising a brow at the man, though the look in hazel eyes seemed amused, “Oh, these.” The merc laughed nervously, “Everyone knows I love… bird spotting? Watching?” He looked up through the binoculars and looked for a bird.

“See that… it’s a snowy… grey tinted.... Tweety?” He tried, a grimace on his lips.

“That’s a pigeon Wade.” Peter deadpanned as the boxes howled with laughter in the man’s head.

“Maybe I’m not a bird watcher…”

“Really now?” The boy cocked a hip, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Shouldn’t you be working young man?” Wade scolded, trying for a different approach to get out of the sticky situation, “I know you don’t have abreak til noon.”

[Strike one dumb ass]

Peter smirked, making the man even more nervous, “What I meant to say is that you usually eat your sandwich at that time.”

{Strike two}

“I only know that because you… I... “ The man was at a loss, “Okay… maybe I have taken an interest in your daily activities.” He scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

[{Automatic Out!}]

“You lost my phone number, didn’t you.” The boy rolled his eyes when the man just grinned guiltily in response, “Why are you so intent on this?”

“You have a nice ass, you’re cute, and you’re interesting.” He counted on his fingers.

{And you’re our Spidey!}

“I’m not sure how I feel about two of the three reasons being based on how I look.” The boy grimaced, crossing his arms.

Wade pouted, “Cute doesn’t just mean how you look, it’s how you act, and react.” He defended, “Like how you get all red when I call you baby boy.” He grinned as his words incited that exact reaction, “Or the angry frown you get right after.” The man laughed.

“Fuck off.” The brunet huffed, shoving the man lightly, making sure not to exert any super strength on accident as he did so.

“Rude.” Wade easily snagged the boy’s wrist, pulling it up until Peter was practically on his tiptoes and their faces were inches from each other, “Here I am giving you compliments and you’re trying to push me off a building.” He feigned insult.

Meanwhile, he was just examining the young man’s features. Messy brunet locks with tinges of a reddish color under the sunlight. Wide hazel eyes stared into his own, slightly panicked but there were hints of rebellion. Full lips were set in an agitated line, and hints of flush were still present on prominent cheekbones. He had a nice jaw and bone structure, but looked a little bit underweight and pale, and the circles under his eyes were dark and prominent on his skin.

He hadn’t noticed that the boy’s lips were moving until he felt the boy begin to struggle in his grip. He released him immediately, and Peter stumbled back a little holding his slightly bruised wrist, “What the fuck.” He said angrily.

“Sorry baby boy, it was an accident.” The man said apologetically.

[Monster. Monster.]

{You hurt Spidey!}

“Whatever. Just… Stop following me.” Peter said, frown ever present, “it’s creepy.”

“I’m creepy.” Wade said, “It’s a part of my charm Petey Pie.” He grinned at the boy, “But if you’ll go out to eat with me after your out of class around five.” The man fluttered his lashes.

“Pretty please.”

Peter sighed, surveying the man cautiously. Standing there in his hoodie and cap with gloves on to cover as much skin as possible, puppy dog eyes and pout, he found himself rolling his eyes, “I guess it couldn’t hurt…” He finally agreed.

After all, he knew Wade, and he knew that really, the man was rather harmless. It was easy for him to be comfortable with the mercenary more so than anyone else in his life. He wasn’t as shy or quiet as he would be with a stranger, even though ‘Peter’ had only technically met him once before. Besides, the way his comrade’s face lit up was absolutely worth it as he scribbled the address on Peter’s hand excitedly with a pen that only god knew where he had conjured it from. They parted ways after that with the promise to meet up later that evening.

\---

It wasn’t long before Peter found himself, rather nervously, sitting at a table in wait of the other. He’d run home after his class to change, chatting with Gwen about his date with the man on his phone, and though she didn’t seem too fond of the idea, she still never turned down a chance to play dress up. So she’d been over in an instant to dress him up as she saw fit despite his objections.

“At least she didn’t get too carried away.” He fiddle with the collar of his flannel as he waited.

“She who?” Peter jumped, slamming his knee into the table as the man pulled back, laughing heartily at successfully surprising the boy. The brunet scowled at him, crossing his arms in a huff as the man threw his head back in laughter.

“You’re such an ass.” The brunet complained, frown remaining as his date took a seat. Wade shrugged, grinning through his mask. He didn’t ask why Wade was wearing his uniform under his civvies, because he knew the answer. It was in the way the man was nervous to even flip the mask up to eat when they would go out to eat after patrolling together some nights. And the way that when he wasn’t in uniform, he would pull his hoodie up over his hat and fiddle with his gloves.

“And you have a nice ass. Are we stating facts now?” Wade retorted, voice laced with sass as he blatantly checked the boy out, “Your look good baby boy.” He added.

Internally, the boxes were each on their own string of hysterics. Yellow continued to scream about them being on a date with his while White tried to coach him on how to properly interact socially. It was hard to tune them out, but he wanted to give Peter his utmost attention.

“This is my favorite taqueria.” The man gestured to the small joint, despite the fact that he knew Peter knew the place. They had spent many a night there after patrol, chowing down and bickering about morals, “I’m ordering for us, and you get no say, since it looks like you rarely have a real meal.”

Peter wrinkled his nose, “What is that supposed to mean?” He objected.

“It means that you’re a scrawny little shit and look like you haven’t had a good night’s sleep in… ever. Like, you’ve got bags under your eyes heavy enough to be mary poppins purses.” He said bluntly, “And you’re so pale, do you ever go outside?”

[Stop insulting him dumb ass.]

{His skin is beautiful! How dare you?}

“Ya know, generally on a first date you don’t sit there and insult each other.” Peter said flatly, looking unamused.

“Well, I mean, I could just sit here and compliment you until you look like a cute little tomato.” He offered, “But you look cute when you’re annoyed too Petey-pie.”

“Shut up loser, and stop it with the pet names.” The boy flushed despite himself as eh averted his gaze.

{Ugh, he is too cute.}

“I know, right.” Wade fangirled, “I just wanna pinch them cheeks.” He said with the accent of a southern woman, “ And I’m not talking about his face.” He laughed

Spiderman knew about the boxes, but Peter didn’t, so he knew he had to ask, “Who are you talking to?”

“Just the voices in my head sweetcheeks, don’t worry your pretty little head about them.”

And so the boy just shrugged, “If you say so.” He picked up the menu.

\---

It wasn’t long before the two were chatting and laughing just like usual. Peter took the opportunity to learn a little more about Wade, but Wade took full advantage. It seemed the man wanted to know everything about him, from his schooling to his interests. Hours passed, and neither even seemed to notice as they fell into the comfortable pattern, joking and bickering until the food was gone and the bill was placed before them.

Wade snagged it before Peter could, insisting on taking care of it before Peter could even object, and secretly, Peter found it rather endearing. They walked out together, shoulders brushing as they emerged into the chilly night air. The brunet pulled his coat about his tightly.

“Thank you for dinner Wade.”

“Anytime baby boy.” The man said easily, throwing an arm about the younger man’s shoulders, “Where are you headed, I’ll drive you.” He offered.

“Well I was hoping that maybe we could spend a little more time together…” The boy said, looking down with a light flush on his cheeks, “Maybe… your place?”

The brunet had been attracted to his comrade and friend for awhile, and this seemed like a harmless way to satisfy his desires without risking his friendship. After all, he was sure the man would lose interest once he got what he wanted. So what not make them both happy and escape unscathed, he’d be able to pretend for a while that Wade really wanted him, and Wade would get laid.

“Of course we can hang out more!” The man said enthusiastically, “We could go-”

[Did he just...]

“My place…” The man inquired, “Oh… Oh!- Yeah. Yes. I mean. That sounds great! Let’s do that!”

{I thought it would be wayyyyy harder to get into his pants.}

“Me too, but, ya know.”

[Well, this should be interesting.]

{WE'RE GONNA BONE SPIDERMAN!!!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hella dropped the ball on the goals I set for this story. So basically, I'm trash, my ad guys. Work and school and the like, but here is this and I will try to get better about posting more regularly! Thank you for being patient with me!
> 
> Tumblr: undeniablemisconceptions.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have a fun night.  
> [It's not what you think]  
> {Writer is a cock tease.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been absentee lately. Lot's of large life changes this year, love, loss, kittens, new apartment, ect. But that is besides the point. The point is that I have returned and am ready to rock.

[This is not what I thought they meant.]

{I thought we were getting laid!} the pout could be heard in his voice.

[Joke’s on us.] White deadpanned.

{Actually, it’s more like, joke is on the readers.} Yellow pointed out.

[Stop breaking the fourth wall.] White scolded.

{What do you mean? The walls are fine?} Confusion colored his voice.

“Yeah white, all walls are intact. I don’t have a grenade or sledge hammer or anything..” Wade said, concentrated on the task at hand.

{You know who has a cool hammer? Harley!}

“Who?”

[Wrong universe.]

“Wade!” Peter snapped, stealing the man’s attention, “Do you want the fucking railroad or not?”

You guessed it right, as opposed to jumping his bones, Peter was coerced into a game of monopoly with the mercenary, who, by the way, had the shortest attention span on the planet.

“I don’t think I want it.” The man finally decided, handing Peter the dice.

How did they come to be playing board games instead of doing the do? Well, it started with an argument in the car about how Wade possibly ran the club with his erratic personality. At which point Wade objected, claiming that he was a great businessman. Obviously didn’t believe him, and an argument ensued resulting in a challenge and a trip to target to buy the original board game because Wade insisted they do it with the paper money, not the stupid credit cards.

And so they were in hour two of their gameplay, basically fighting to the death for the good properties and charging the shit out of each other whenever they landed on one another’s land. Peter was a strategist, and was in the lead, while Wade insisted on using one of his throwing knives as his game piece, resulting in marks all over the board.

“You know, this isn’t really what I had intentions of doing tonight when I asked to come over, but weirdly enough, I don’t really mind.” Peter laughed as the man landed on his square again and was forced to fork over the money.  
Wade made a noise of frustration, “I would not have challenged you to this if I had remembered how much I hate monopoly.” he admitted with a sheepish smile.

The trip to the store had been hectic, as Wade had decided that the best thing to do in Target in the middle of the night was to play hide and go seek, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be there for the board game. Peter had ignored him and sought what they had come for, but after finding it…

[To Meathead: Where the fuck are you?]

[To Petey Pie: Do you not know how hide and seek works?]

[To Meathead: I swear to god Wade.]

[To Petey Pie: I thought you were a man of science.]

[To Meathead: I’m going to kick your ass when I find you.]

[To Petey Pie: Sounds hot ;)]

Needless to say that by the time Peter was dragging Wade out by his hood, it was past midnight and the two were banned from the store for the next three months. But, despite that, the two were snickering at how red the manager’s face had been when security had burst out laughing upon finding Wade stuck in a dog igloo, “I guess I’m in the doghouse now.” That joke was the absolute only reason he had chosen the cramped igloo for his hiding spot.

“You ready to give up yet?” Peter questioned, a smirk on his lips as he looked at the measly 23 dollars that Wade had left. The man thought for a moment and then suddenly flipped the board.

“Fuck it! I hate this shit.” The man grumbled as the money all went flying into the air.

The brunet laughed, “Someone is a sore loser.”

“I didn’t lose.” Wade pouted, “I just realized that I was way too cool to play this shitty game.”

[Sounds like a sore loser to me.]

{The sorest and the loser-est.}

“That’s not even a word.”

[It is. We made it up specifically to describe you.]

“Ouch.”

{You suck, you suck!}

[The question is if Spidey sucks.]

“That is a good question.” Wade turned his attention back to the brunet, “So, what were your intentions tonight Petey-Pie?” He questioned, settling onto couch at the boy’s side.

Peter flushed a little bit, looking down at his fidgeting hands. Of course, this caused his glasses to slip down to the tip of his nose. He quickly moved shove them back up, but Wade caught his hand with ease, holding his wrist as Peter looked up at him with nervous eyes, darting about. Wade used his other hand to gently remove the glasses from the boy’s face.

[He is really young.]

{Look at those doe eyes…} Yellow swooned.

“If you look really closely, you have these cute little freckles Petey.” Wade said, releasing the boy’s wrist and leaning back to give him some space, but to his surprise, Peter followed him swiftly, swinging a leg over his thigh to straddle it.

“Whatcha doin’ there cutie?”

“You asked what my intentions were.” The brunet said, flush creeping along his cheeks at an alarming pace. He slowly moved his fingers to the bottom of the man’s mask, allowing the other plenty of time to stop him from flipping up the bottom of the mask.

[The suspense!]

{The drama!}

[The Romance!]

{The awkward boner jabbing the twink in the thigh!}

“Wait.” Wade caught his wrists.

[Ohhhhhh, the I’m ugly as fuck speech.]

{He’s gonna run screaming}

[Monster, monster, show him what you really are.]

“I ain’t got the prettiest mug Petey Pie.” He said nervously, feeling a stab in his chest when the boy pulled back almost instantly, “I don’t bla-”

Peter placed a hand over where Wade’s mouth was supposed to be and smiled, “Wade, I know about you, I know you have scars.” He said seriously, “If something as silly as your physical appearance, I would have never agreed to go out with you, or even suggest coming home with you.”

“Bu-?” His voice was muffled by the hand.

“Shhhh…” Peter hushed the man, “That being said, I don’t plan on taking your mask off of you until you’re ready to show me. I’m not pushy, and also I’m honestly a little bit nervous. You see, I don’t do things like this, especially not with murderer psychopath vigilantes, I mean, not that I know many of those. The point is that I definitely do not have a lot of experience in this particular department and so I don’t even know what I was thinking in the first-”

He was so busy babbling that he hadn’t seen the other flip the bottom of his mask up to reveal scarred lips before he felt them press up against his own, gently ending his rant. He gasped, then sighed, strangely enjoying the rough texture of the man’s lips against his own.

[HOLY FUCK WE ARE KISSING SPIDERMAN!]

{I’M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!}

“You talk a lot Peter.” Wade smiled, and for the first time, Peter saw the crooked pull of his lips and a flash of white teeth, “And that’s coming from me.” He joked.

The brunet, however, was otherwise occupied, hands cupping the man’s jaw and thumbs gently running along his rough lips, “You made it sound like you were a monster. A few scars don’t make you a monster Wade. They just make you unique.”

“It’s not a few scars, I’m all scars…”

“And that’s fine.”

“You’ll hightail out of here.”

“I won’t.”

[He wiiiillllllll.]

{You nasty bruh}

“Wade, we can wait til you’re ready. I gotta head home anyways, I have-”

“An 8:00am class and an lab report due in chemistry.” Wade finished, earning a raised brow.

[Creepy…]

{Uber creepy.}

“It was you’re guys’ idea.” Wade whined.

“Goodnight Wade.” Peter said with a smile, grabbing his glasses off the coffee table and slipping them on, I… had a really good time with you tonight. I hope we can do it again.” Then he was out the door, and Wade was sprawled on the couch like a lovesick teenage girl.

“I kissed him!” He squealed excitedly.

“Open window Wade, I can still hear you.” Peter laughed in the distance as Wade groaned.

[Smooth as your skin Wade.]

{Below the belt white. But seriously… way to play it cool.}

“Do you two ever shut up?”

[{Nope!}]


End file.
